Saints Rule Even Here!
by Devil Dog11723504
Summary: Due to unfortunate circumstances involving a space craft and the President, the leader of the Saints finds themselves in the world of Remnant. (Rated M for Presidents very foul mouth and...certain male organ bats, can't use the other word in the summary. President's gender up for vote)


Chapter 1: Saints rule even here!

/

Earth was gone, gone and never to return. Wiped from existence in the blink of an eye, destroyed by the conquer of worlds: Emperor Zinyak and his Zin empire. It wasn't the first time he'd done such a thing and in his mind it surely wouldn't be the last. However; he had made one grave mistake by greatly underestimating the humans or a group of humans to be specific. Men and woman who incessantly partook in activities such as murder, arson, grand theft auto, battery, drug possession. drug use, drug trafficking, drug manufacturing (They like their drugs) and other assortments of charges that are too vast to list. These collection of law breakers and horrible people were known as...

THE THIRD STREET SAINTS. Once a small gang in an even smaller trashy neighborhood, the Saints with their humble beginning, under new leadership, rose from a simple street gang to a nation wide fad to the sole leadership of the United States. The new boss or President now sought to turn the gang from its mindless killing days to more planned out and orchestrated assassinations because it sounded badass. Sadly, even with its veteran killers it was completely blindsided by the invasion of the Zin. They fought valiantly but In the end earth was lost.

This was not the end. Whether fulled by the need to avenge earth or merely pissed off that Zinyak had surpassed their entire kill count in just one second the President, who had escaped Zinyak's grasp, made it their mission to foresee the total annihilation of the Zin empire. It began as a mere thorn in the dictators side, then progressed as a small scale rebellion. What would prove to be Zinyak's downfall was his failure to recognize the Saints as a true threat in a world he thought he had full control of, always gaining amusement from their ploys rather then truly mounting a counter offensive. By the time he realized the amount of danger he was in it was already too late. Zinyak, founder of the Zin was 'Stuffed and mounted, you alien fuck' as the President said during one of their first encounters. The ruler of the Zin killed by a mere human.

Again, this was not the end! Oh no, with the empire following a law of the horde type rule the boss added one more title to their name. Emperor of the Zin empire. With Zinyak's head over their newly acquired thrown and an entire galactic army at their fingertips the Boss/President/Emperor along with their friends could think of only one thing they must do. The rebirth of the human race on a new planet as it was now their duty as the sole survivors.

OR

They could surf the cosmos, kicking whole sale alien ass. With the Saint's track record the answer was obvious. After they released the humans Zinyak had imprisoned, which was surprisingly quite a lot, the President went about expanding the Zin's already large territory with what was left of the American people. Surprisingly, under these new circumstances the Presidents approval rating spiked through the roof.

"The boss trips all the time" Reassured Johnny Gatt, it was a little known fact that the President was quite the lightweight by blood. It was no surprise to the Saint's second in command when he heard one of the alien guards tasked with protecting the boss call in about such a incident.

"No I mean they tripped! As in fell off the space craft" They had forbade the aliens from using the word 'spaceship' as the President hated the word. "Their excellency insisted on riding on the outside of the craft!"

"...Well shit"

It was fun, probably the greatest time the Saints ever had. Between committing planetary genocide and trying out new alien drugs the Saint's were at peace at last. Maybe a little to at peace, probably why the universe pulled something like this out of it's ass. God bless America.

/

This will not be the average chapter length, just an intro. I like to write my chapters up to about 3k to 4k.

IMPORTANT! I have yet to decide whether the President will be male or female yet, I'll leave that to you, just review either "Male" or "Female". I'll wait about a week until I release the next chapter or so, depends on how fast the votes come in.


End file.
